


Scars and Tattoos

by lunias1



Series: Stiles' Nightmares [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunias1/pseuds/lunias1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ran his fingers over the scars that now graced his face and chest, the puckered skin rough under his fingertips. He stood there staring at the scars. </p><p> </p><p>This is best read after Chapter 15 of Stiles' Nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This is best read after Chapter 15 of Stiles' Nightmare.

  
[ ](http://s204.photobucket.com/user/lunias1/media/fab4582d-775f-4281-94e1-4ba5b013a593.jpg.html)   


Stiles ran his fingers over the scars that now graced his face and chest, the puckered skin rough under his fingertips. He stood there staring at the scars. 

_Battle scars. That’s what everyone calls them anyways._ Stiles thinks, his fingers still moving of his scars that decorate his chest. The bow and arrow an even larger reminder of the hell he had live through, and who had done it. Not that the other scars weren’t reminder enough but the crudely carved bow and arrow was like a slap to the face every time he or the pack even caught a glimpse of it. 

It was horrible the image forever on his skin. Carved into his body. The more he thought of it the more he just wanted it to go away. But it wouldn’t, it would always be there. The most he could do was keep it covered up using his clothes.

“Guess I won’t be going swimming anytime soon again.” Stiles said bitterly to himself. “Or you know anything that involves taking my shirt off.”

_Covered up. Keep it covered all the time. Permanently._

Stiles bolted out of the bathroom, and down the stairs to the kitchen. It was rare that the pack wasn’t there. But it was kind of hard for them to get past the barrier, and even though they had both Allison and Lydia who could both break the barrier, they seemed to be okay with giving him some space for now.

“Dad, I want a tattoo.”

“Son, I don’t think…”

“Just listen dad. I want a tattoo to cover it up.” As he said it he wave his hand towards the part of his chest that was scarred the most. “I just, I don’t.” Stiles looked at his father. His eyes pleading with his father to understand. Even just a little. 

John sighed, “I’m actually surprised it’s taken you this long to think of that Stiles.” John thought for a moment before adding, “Find a design, or draw it yourself if you can. Once you get that done we will see about getting it done. I’m not making any promises but we’ll see.”

Stiles went over to his father and gave him a quick hug before turning and rummaging through the junk drawer in search of a tape measure. As soon as he found it he raced back upstairs and into the bathroom. Pulling his shirt off he smiled at himself in the mirror before taking the tape measure and measuring the area that he wants to cover. _After all you need accurate information if you are going to be researching anything._

\------------

For the next week or so Stiles spent his time searching for the perfect tattoo to put on his chest. He could not find the perfect one. Instead he found multiple different tattoos that he liked parts of. He printed out all of the different ones and one night after having supper with his father he took all of the printouts, spread them out over the table and then proceeded to tell his father exactly what he wanted from each one. He wanted the wolf head from one picture, the markings from another, and so on. 

“I suppose we will have to call around to see if there are any shops that can do what you want son.” John stated rather calmly. 

“And you see I already loo…Wait, what?” Stiles eyes widened almost comically. “You’re going to let me get it done?”

“As it was pointed out to me earlier this week by someone, there are a lot worse things you could be turning to instead of a tattoo. And as long as you’ve done all your research on it, well, I’ll sign the paper work for it.”

Stiles sat there for a moment, and then with a large grin on his face he jumped up and gave his father a giant hug. 

“So you were saying you already looked into it then?”

“Uh yea. There’s a shop in Yuba that the guy has a really nice portfolio and does a lot of custom work. And I will only actually get the tattoo if I like what he draws out for me.”

“Okay sounds good. Now is Scott going to go with you? Or Derek? Or any of your other friends?”

Stiles expression turned from one of happiness to one of anger, frustration and hurt. “No, none of them will be coming. Just you if you want to.”

John sighed. “Is there something I should know Stiles? The pack hasn’t been around lately. And when ever I see any of them around town they turn tail and run when they see me.”

“Peters Back.” Stiles said rather emotionlessly.

“But wouldn’t you be happy about that? And why are you mad at everyone else.” John raised one eyebrow, “Well I assume you’re upset with everyone else. If the mountain ash barrier outside is anything to go by.”

“I would’ve been.” Stiles started, “Happy about him being back that is. But the way he left, Dad, and what he said to me the other day after school. He said that he was only gone for a ‘little while’ and it was ‘unavoidable’. He just dropped everything to go help this other person and he also said that he ‘wouldn’t defend his actions to me’ and that I ‘don’t need to know’” Stiles said making air quotes around certain words. 

“And you got upset.”

“Yes I got upset, who wouldn’t? And I got mad and I told him that if this friend of his means so much to him that he should just go back to that friend and leave me the fuck alone.”

“Language Stiles.” John sighed, “But I get why you’re upset. And if you want to talk about it then I will listen.”

Stiles looked at his father with something akin to shock. “What you don’t want me to talk about it now?”

“One thing I’ve learned, in the last few months, son is that making you talk about things before you are ready can backfire and blow up in all of our faces. So for now call and make your appointment to see the tattoo artist and if you want or need to talk about it then I’ll be here when your ready. But for now I’ll help you through this your way, not anyone else’s.”

“Dad,” Stiles paused, “ You’re the absolute best you know that. I love you.” Stiles stood and gave his father another hug. “Oh and… I don’t really want any of the pack to know about this yet. Do you think we could just keep it between the two of us that would be great.”


End file.
